


quickly now, go tell the Avengers that the ducklings are no longer eggs

by Jocelyn098



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Ducks, Fanart, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyn098/pseuds/Jocelyn098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanart inspired by the series 'quickly now, go tell the Avengers that the ducklings are no longer eggs'  made by emmypenny ，which can be read here:http://archiveofourown.org/series/17582 Made by a Chinese fangirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	quickly now, go tell the Avengers that the ducklings are no longer eggs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmypenny (burritosong)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hear the bells ringing, they're singing we should never do this ever again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/378273) by [emmypenny (burritosong)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burritosong/pseuds/emmypenny). 



> I asked emmypenny for the authority to translate the series into Chinese. I posted it at http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=77760 and they liked it very much. Then,a Chinese fangirl made this cute comic.

The word means " quack".

wish you would like it<3


End file.
